


This is not love

by UnknownHiddlestoner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Feisty, Graphic Sex, King Loki, Kink, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHiddlestoner/pseuds/UnknownHiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the king of Asgard. Thor has been banned to Midgard by Odin. Loki has everything he ever wanted, except for one thing. And that one thing includes Katie Clearwater... <br/>She, however, falls in love with him what neither of them have expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Work.  
> I hope you like it, even though English is not my first language. But I think it's not that bad :) 
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated.

He sat on his throne, filled with pride. His 'father' wasn't able to rule the kingdom any more, he fainted right in front of his eyes. But Loki didn't care. Odin was not his father, he was not the man who he pretended to be. Odin was scum in Loki's eyes.   
Now the god of mischief sat on the throne himself, and no one was going to take it away from him, not even his brother. Thor was sent to Midgard to learn how to behave as a future king, which Loki knew, he would never be. He was the king now. The rightful king, someone, who knew how to rule. 

He leaned back in his throne, his head resting on his fist, staring holes into the air. He had what he always wanted but he still felt like something was missing. He growled to himself, trying to figure out what his other desire was. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander through the heads of millions of people, living on Asgard and on Midgard. Suddenly, his eyelids flapped open again. He laughed quietly for himself, he had found what he was searching for. "Guards." He called, standing up from the throne and watched how three armed men hurried in. They bowed in front of their king, not raising until they were given permission to do so. "I am going to send you to Midgard. I want you to bring me someone, her name is Katie. Katie Clearwater."

 

Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Finally, she was able to break up with Devon, after weeks of fighting and arguing. Because of him, she lost her friends and almost lost her whole family. 'Damn him', she thought and shut off her Laptop, glancing at her watch. 7 pm. Why did the days have to be so long? She needed someone to talk to, to cuddle with, to have sex with. Another sigh left her lips and she brushed her long, brown, curly hair off her shoulders. She should go outside for a few minutes, she needed fresh air and a clear mind. She grabbed her jacket and her keys, nothing more, then she left her house. 

The wind was cold, it burned her skin, so she pulled the jacket tighter around her body. The sun was gone already, so the moon lightened the city up. Devon messed her life up, his behavior was absolutely horrible. But because she simply had to fall in love with him, he forbid her to speak to her friends and family. That man was insane. She realized that way too late. But in that moment, she felt free, she was a free woman and could do what she wanted to do. Katie walked around the corner, completely lost in thoughts and staring at the ground. She didn't notice the three men who were standing there. The brunette bumped into them, suddenly awakening from her day dream. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." That was the moment where she realized how weird they were looking. Every one of them wore a gold armor and had scars on their faces. She was so scared that she forgot to breathe for a few seconds. One of them started to laugh quietly, knowing that it was quite easy to capture this one. 

Katie panicked and turned on her heels, starting to walk away from them. This men were scary, insane and so intimidating. As she saw that they were following her, she started to run. But nevertheless, they were faster and reached out for the young woman. She started to scream, as loud as she could before a huge hand covered her small mouth. A few moments later, darkness surrounded her and she fainted in one of the man's arms. She dropped her keys and the men called for Heimdall. Not a minute later and everything seemed like nothing happened. 

Loki knew what was going on, a few of the servants were mumbling behind his back, always acting so innocent around him. A few days ago, he heard them talking about him, only his name, nothing more. They were planning something, he was sure about it. But he needed prove, prove, only one could give him. Laughing to himself, he wondered if he could use that little midgardian girl for more things than just spying and pleasing him. 

Katie groaned in pain. Damn, her head! Why the hell was it hurting so damn much? What happened? The girl opened her brown eyes and looked around, trying to think, trying to recognize where she was. What was this? It was a room and a huge wall of... Glass... Served as a window. There was a table, a chair and the bed in which she was laying in. The walls were coloured in white, a white that hurt in the eye. She sat up and groaned again, her headache getting even worse. She glanced down at herself. Okay, she was still wearing the same things: jeans, a red t-shirt and her sneakers. Suddenly, a door was opened which she hadn't seen yet. A guard stepped in, it was one of those who had captured her! Quickly, she stood up and backed away, until her back hit the wall behind her. For a second, she saw black in front of her eyes and she almost fell over. God damn! Seriously? The guard stepped closer and grabbed her arm, "Don't fight me." He warned and put a pair of handcuffs around her wrists, closing them with a snap. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and stumbled forward as he pulled her with him, out of her... Room? Once he closed the door behind them, she finally saw that it wasn't just a room. It was a cell! Why... Why would anyone want to put her in a cell? She hadn't done anything wrong! "Where are you taking me?" She dared to ask him but she received no answer. 

They walked for a few minutes and the light slowly got brighter and the gold became more. It was shining, everything was clear and in place. Her eyes widened when she finally knew what this was: a palace! Without even noticing, she stopped walking and admired the huge hall which was in front of her. The ceiling was at least 40 feet above her head and her mouth dropped open. Where was this? India? China? Where would anyone build a palace like this and take her there? What was the point of this? Her head was swimming and she swallowed hard, knowing that she was going to meet someone really rich, the one who wanted her there. The guard pulled at her chain again and lead her to the throne room, where the golden seat was in focus of everything. And someone sat on it. Fear filled her eyes. Oh dear... 

Loki licked his lips and watched how the guard slowly pushed her towards the throne. Her curves were delicious, her brown hair absolutely lovely and her face was marked with her fear. Mortals were so pathetic, so weak and selfish. The only thing that was wrong with her was her clothing. A beautiful girl like her shouldn't wear something like this, she should be wearing a satin dress and jewels. Oh he was going to make her his doll, his plaything...

The brunette whimpered as she was pushed down on her knees in front of the throne. Her whole body was trembling, her muscles shaking and clenching in fear. 'God damn, Katie! Get your shit together!' She thought for herself and took a deep breath, staring at the shining floor. She was able to see herself in the reflection on the floor tiles. She was too scared, way too scared! "Leave us alone." The man on the throne commanded and the guard left quickly, closing the huge doors which lead into the hall. No, she didn't want to be alone with him. Swallowing, she started to gain strength and bravery again. 'I can do this... I can do this...'. 

"Hello Katie. I'm happy that you are joining me for the next few weeks. I'm sorry, I must properly introduce myself." The man in the green and black clothes stood up, the staff he was holding in his hand made a loud noise. "My name is Loki Laufeyson of Asgard. I am the king. And you are my guest." He grinned at her which sent a shiver down her spine, just like the tone of his voice. Katie bit her lip and glanced up at him, hatred filling her eyes. Okay... This man really was taking drugs or something... "Answer me, how are you feeling?" She knew that he was enjoying himself, the amusement in his voice was so obvious to hear.

Hating herself already for that, she rose from her knees and stood up, glaring at him with fury in her brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, she spit in front of his feet and hissed, "Fuck you."   
He kept his eyes on her, his lips slowly curling in a smile. Aw, he loved it when women were resisting, even though it was to no avail. "Sweetheart, you know it yourself that this was a mistake. But... You'll see that you have to have respect. Especially since I'm the king." He spoke in a clear tone with her, the slightest hint of anger was in it. Loki slowly stepped down, keeping watching her. He knew that she wanted to escape. "You will serve me, Katie, if you want it or not. I will give you everything you need, if you do what I want. Come." He smirked at her and put a hand on her back, leading her towards some stairs at the end of the hall. Totally in trance, she moved her legs and started to walk where he wanted her to be. Fuck, what was happening? Why did he choose her? No, no, no! This couldn't be happening, not to her! Widening her eyelids, she prepared herself to escape from this stranger and stiffened while walking. The next hall was smaller, it was more like a corridor which lead to a room. He slightly pushed her forward towards the door and stopped right in front of it. That was when she acted.

Lifting her leg, she hit him in the knee before running. And running. For her life. Her wrists were still bound by the handcuffs, forcing her to walk quite strange. She hurried down the stairs again, panting slightly. Oh hopefully he was slow and she could escape from the black haired man. Once she arrived downstairs, she glanced upwards to see if he was following her. He... Wasn't. Frowning, she shrugged and looked forward again and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. Katie let out a small scream and took a step back from him. How did he do that?! "What- how- I don't..." Loki smirked and reached out to tug her hair behind her ear. "I thought you were smarter Mrs Clearwater." Then, the hand which was so gentle first, suddenly grabbed her hair. "Ouch!" She hissed and held on his arm, trying to pull his arm away. But he was way too strong. He started to walk upstairs again, pulling her along by her brown curls. "Stop! Let go off me you bastard!" She yelled, wanting to hit him in the stomach but he was walking way too fast. Growling slightly, he kicked the door open and roughly threw her inside. 

Katie whimpered when she landed on the ground, putting a hand on the spot where he had grabbed her hair. It god damn hurt! Loki walked up to her and lowered himself down his knees next to her, a hand was tangled in her hair again. "Stop... Please..." She begged silently, a tear running down her cheek. She didn't know why but she simply had to cry because she was fucking scared! "Listen very carefully, Katie." He pulled on her hair, forcing her to look up at him, "You are mine now and you will please me how I see fit. Your first priority is now to make me happy and right now, you fail in doing your job. In return, I am going to provide everything you need. Food, water, clothing and a place to sleep. If you fail doing your duty, I will stop giving you food for a few days. You will starve but not to death. Only when you are right before dying, I'll give you what you need. Do you really want that, Katie?" 

Every word he spoke was clear and like a punch in the face. This was her life now. She closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face before nodding slowly. "I don't want that. I promise I'll be good now. I'm sorry."   
He knew she was right where he wanted her to be. Oh the next weeks were going to be fun.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is now part of Loki's life. Will she accept it? And what is Loki planning to do with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for mistakes. I do not make them intentionally because English is not my first language. I hope you like this chapter!

Her tears were dried on her pale cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. Katie was scared of him, of this stranger who was able to change places in seconds. 'I must be dreaming...' She thought and closed her eyelids, feeling how he released her brown locks. Pressing her lips together, she hung her head and placed her bound hands in her lap, staring at the ground. "Good, Katie. You will see that your choice is wise." Loki nodded in approval, getting up on his knees. He was so tall when she was kneeling in front of him, he was so... Dominant. 

The awkward silence between the two was interrupted by a silent knock on the door. "Come in." He said and a maid entered, quickly placing some things Katie could not recognise on the huge bed. As quickly as she came in, she left. Narrowing her eyes, she saw what she had brought. There was a dress and a tray with food and water. Oh food. Hungrily, she licked her lips what only made him laugh. "Patience, lovely." He walked to the bed and picked up the dress, holding it in the air. It was beautiful: colors mainly natural and slightly rosé, it was long and flew in the air. The fabric was soft and light, just like it was made for an angel. 

"This is for you. We're going to get rid off your midgardian clothing which is, I have to admit, absolutely horrible. I really can't understand how a woman can accept to wear pants. But well, that's going to change now." He smirks at her and leans against the door, admiring her. But she was so scared and hadn't moved a muscle since he had thrown her into that room. "Undress." He commanded, making a hand geste to show her to go on with it. With a swift hand-movement, the cuffs around her wrists disappeared. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock- how could he ask her to do something like that! "Wh-what?" Katie stammered, frowing at the dark haired god. He didn't want her to undress... Completely? His expression changed in a second and he stared angrily at her. "You heard me." He growled. 

Swallowing, she nodded and slowly stood up. Her legs were shaky and she could barely stand on them but she somehow managed it. Katie started to take her shoes off, her fingers were trembling uncontrollably. Once her shoes and socks were off, she fumbled with the fabric of her jeans. She unbuttoned them before letting them fall down her long kegs, down to the floor. Her cheeks slowly became red, it was just so embarrassing. Oh jesus. Katie kicked them off before pulling the t-shirt over her head, revealing her pale skin underneath. Her breasts were cuddled by her bra which was a c-cup. Cold air hit her skin, causing goosebumps to appear all over her body. She put her hands behind her back and lowered her head, waiting for hin to do something.

He eyed her body. Oh she was beautiful, everything was well formed. "You're not done yet, Mademoiselle." He teased, raising an eyebrow. The scared girl blinked up at him and stared down her body, which only was covered by her underwear. He didn't mean... "Oh yes, that too." She cursed for herself and did as requested, first, unfastening her bra before pulling down her panties. Now she was completely bare, just like god had created her. 

"There you go." He nodded in approval, not really seeming to be affected by her nudity. "Now you're going to put this on." He handed her the dress before going on, "Afterwards, you are allowed to eat. You may eat as much as you want, I bet you must be hungry. I won't be here until midnight. You, my dear, will be staying here. You can read a book or take a bath over there. But don't leave this room without my permission. I will know if you do." While he was talking to her, she put the dress over her naked skin. It was strange to wear something without underwear under it. Damn him! When she was done, she stared at him with big eyes, as if she wanted to say something. "Don't look at me like that. The food isn't waiting. If you don't want it, I'll take it away." He warned, taking the staff in his hand again, preparing to leave. Katie walked over the bed and sat down, glancing at the food. "See you in a few hours." And without another look at her, he left.

Sighing, she was relieved to be alone for a moment and to finally realize what was going on. She laid down on the bed, grabbed some food and put it in her mouth. Oh damn... She was hungry! She let the things that happened go through her head, thinking about it. After a few minutes, she had a list:  
1\. I was kidnapped by some strangers   
2\. Then I was held hostage, against my will!  
3\. Then there is this Loki... Who is absolutely crazy and insane.   
4\. I am scared   
5\. What am I supposed to do? 

While eating, which became slower and slower with the time, her eyes simply stopped blinking and she fell asleep on the bed of a total stranger. 

 

The sound of flowing water awoke the sleeping girl on the four-poster bed. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders before she even wondered how it got there. Snapping her eyes open, she stared into the room. Oh damn, she almost forgot where she was. Quickly, she sat up and looked around. The food was gone, the covers were pulled over her body and... A door was open. She frowned. Was this Loki? But why would he do that? He surely didn't care about her well-being, that was at least what she was thinking. 'I better check who that is.' She thought, before getting up from the comfortable bed. Her bare feet touched the floor, which was quite warm compared to the rest of the palace, and she made herself over the door. It was slightly opened, so she couldn't really see what was going on in there. With a hand of hers, she put it on the handle and opened it.

What caught her eye took her breath away. 'Oh my fucking god.' Was the first thing what crossed her thoughts.   
Loki sat in the bathtub, which was filled with hot water, and he was completely naked! Apparently, he put nothing into the water because his whole body was clearly visible. Everything of his body. "Loki, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." Katie stammered in embarrassment, staring at him with her eyes widened. He, however, turned around as if nothing happened and smiled at her. His long dark hair was wet and hung in his face. What a sight... His grin confused her. Why in all heavens was he enjoying the situation? "Katie." He hummed quietly, his eyes sparkling. 

Even though she didn't want it, her eyes found his crotch. She swallowed hard. Fuck... "Katie!" His voice pulled her out of her dream and she bit her lower lip. She couldn't leave... He surely wanted her to join, she somehow felt the urge to make him happy. Maybe... Maybe then she could find an opportunity to leave. To escape. "Go ahead and join me, woman. If not, then leave." With that, he turned around and got comfortable again. She had to join! Why else would he have left the door open? "I'm not going to leave." She stated bravely, taking a deep breath. Swiftly, she peeled the dress off her body and let it drop on the floor, revealing her naked body underneath. She tiptoed over to the tub and watched him. He was handsome. //He// was handsome! Katie swallowed and stepped in, while he made space for her in the small thing. There was space for the both of them but their bodies would touch at every point. 

She slipped down into the water and sighed once the heat overwhelmed her whole body. Her muscles relaxed immediately and her eyelids closed for a minute. When she opened them again, he was watching her.   
"What?" She snapped, narrowing her eyelids.   
"Attitude, m'lady." He said calmly, slightly smirking at her.   
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why me?" Katie asked, wrapping her arms around her legs to give him more space.   
"You're asking the wrong questions. Come, let me wash your hair." He demanded, taking the hair oil in his hand. She hesitated but decided to keep the role she was acting. 'Let him do with you want he wants...' 

The brunette turned and sat in-between his long legs, with her back turned to him. Loki used his long, slim fingers to caress her skin before giving his full attention to her hair. He poured some of the oil in his hands and put them in her brown curls. Shivers ran down her spine, goosebumps appeared on her skin. He started to massage her scalp, spreading the oil all over her. While he was doing that, she started to relax. After some time, she was so relaxed that she totally forgot where she was and what the hell he was doing. Katie closed her eyes and leaned back against him, his chest touching her back. The girl sighed before finally realising: what was she doing there?! Snapping her eyes open, she sat up and turned around, glaring at him. She used her hands to cover herself up, biting her lower lip. "Why she you doing this?" She whispered.

He was relaxed. He folded his hands in front of him and tilted his head to the side. "What do you me to do else? I can hand you to the guards of course, who would be pleased to have you. So why don't you just enjoy it, hm?" 

She nodded hesitantly, looking at his hair. She would have to prove that she wanted to do this, that she accepted the fact who she was belonging to now. "Let me wash your hair too." She stated, grabbing the oil by herself. "Turn around." Katie quietly commanded, pouring some of the oil in her hand. To her surprise, he did as she asked him to do. Rubbing her hands together, she spread the oil in her palms before placing them in his head. Very carefully, she massaged his scalp,very softly not to hurt him. While she was doing that, both of her legs were placed on each side of his body and her crotch was pressed against his lower back. "For how long have you been the king, Loki?" She asked softly, running her fingers through his long hair.

"For a few weeks now." He murmured, relaxing under her touch. When she was done with his hair, she washed the oil out of it and sat back. "Done." Katie whispered. Loki nodded and turned around to face her. He still was sitting between her legs, so she was under his mercy... At least what was between her thighs. Her eyes widened at how close he suddenly was. She wanted to close her legs immediately, she was ashamed that he could look directly at her private parts. The look in his eyes suddenly changed, his whole behavior became more... Dominant. "You seem to be such an innocent girl, Katie. But I know what you need, what you desire." He told her, scooting closer, placing his hands on her hips. She shook her head violently, panic taking over her. "No, please..." The brunette begged silently, feeling however that she wanted the opposite of what she was saying. "I'm not ready for this." She told him, biting her lower lip. He started to move his hands to her thighs, then going closer and closer to the center. His fingers lightly brushed the little bundle of nerves before they withdrew. "You're right. You're not ready for it." He stated, standing up and stepping out of the tub. "But I'm going to give you a full minute to prepare yourself for what I am going to do to you."

He continued while drying himself with a gesture of his hand. "You're going to get out of that tub and head straight to the bedroom. Don't dry yourself, I want you the way you are. You are going to bend over the bed and you will wait for me. You have a minute, go." 

Shit, he was serious!


	3. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes his attentions clear and Katie questions her future life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuh I'm sorry, it took me like forever to write this! I hope you guys like it. But it's not the best chapter yet ;)

Shit, he was serious! 

Katie still was trembling from his touch, she wasn't able to move at all. But his stern look finally made her stand up and hop out of that batbtub. She was dripping, but she didn't care. The girl hurried into the bedroom, spreading the water all over the floor. She didn't care. Her bare feet made small noises on the cold floor as she hurried over to the bed. Even though she was wet - everywhere - She didn't feel cold. Not at all. The girl bent over the bed, her feet were barely touching the floor as she slowly got comfortable. The small hairs on her body were stiff, she was so tensed. 

A minute passed. Right then, she heard Loki's footsteps and her breath immediately quickened. What would he do to her? Was she ready to take him? No, of course not, but she did not have a choice. "Do not move, Katie." He ordered her before he stepped behind her, admiring the beautiful view in front of him. Oh yes, he was totally going to enjoy having her with him. Slowly, he put his index finger below her neck, between her shoulder blades, and stroked her skin. Katie shuddered, fisting the bed sheets beneath her skin. "Are you scared?" He asked her, his finger now laying at the bottom of her back. 

"Yes." She answered truthfully, closing her eyes and awaiting more of his touch.   
WHACK!   
He had slapped her right but cheek, and not gentle. The girl flinched and whined, her toes curled up. "Address me right." He told her and caressed her cheek, before massaging it gently. "I- Yes, my Lord, I am scared." She spoke quietly. He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.   
Katie was wet, he could easily see it. It pleased him, then he knew that it was making her horny. 

"Listen carefully, Katie. I won't repeat myself." He spoke in a clear voice, his hands now resting on her bum. He massaged it gently. "I chose because of a reason you don't understand. Maybe someday. So here you are, ready for me but why? You see, I have various problems going on at the moment. First of all, I have to rule. It's not that easy. But because some people don't want me to rule, I want you to help me to find those who are planning a rebellion. You might ask yourself now, how you can help me. It is that easy: you will act like you were one of my maidens. You will eavesdrop their conversations, you are going to act like their friends. I want to know //everything//. The more you have to tell me, the better your reward will be. Can you understand this Katie?" 

Too much information, definitely. Katie thought for a moment before she was able to answer, he asked her to give up her old life and start a new one... There. In Asgard. She wanted it. She needed it. But she feared it at the same time. He was cruel, evil but fucking handsome. "Yes, my Lord, I understand." Her voice was trembling as she replied. She just wished that he would... Do something with her body in that moment. She craved to be touch, it had been way too long since she had an orgasm not by her own hands. And damn, she knew that he had the knowledge to make a woman reach the peak. "Please." She begged softly.

Loki laughed, it was a deep laugh as if he was teasing her, and he withdrew his hands from her. "Ah no, dear. You haven't earned that right yet." He knew what he was doing to her but he had to make her wait. He would only get what he wanted if he acted consequently and dominant. She would do what he wanted, she was born to obey, to be ruled. "Get up from that bed and dry yourself. Do not put clothes on, I want you naked in my bed." He ordered before he laid down himself, still bare for her to look. Loki did not sleep much, only three to four hours. However, with the new plaything he got, he enjoyed being in bed. 

The brunette hurried to stand up and to head to the bathroom again. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself. The girl shook her head, what just happened was unbelievable. He had her under his control, there was nothing she could have done. Why was this happening? After her body was dry, she tiptoed to his bed again, where he was awaiting her with a smirk on his face. "Sweetheart, you look ravishing. Come, lay next to me. You need more sleep to be fit tomorrow. I am going to introduce you to the other maidens in the morning. While I am gone, doing my duties, you will be with them. Preparing dinner is your main job. I hope you don't displease me." While he was speaking, she sat on the edge of the bed before laying down and pulling the blankets over her. 

"I won't, my Lord. I have a question, though." Hesitantly, she turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "Please, I always have an open ear for you. Go ahead." He licked his lips. She was so damn sexy, sleepy and naked like that. "Do... Do you have a family?" She was scared to ask such a question, he still was stronger and the evil one. Immediately, his eyes and face went dark. He did not seem to be angry, but oh, he was disappointed. "Yes, I do." He whispered, he suddenly looked like a small boy again, so... Vulnerable. "I have a mother. And a so-called brother. But I don't want to talk about it. Sleep, Katie." His voice was barely more than a faint whisper. But she did not want to, she wanted answers, to know more about him. "Please, just-"

"No, shut it, Katie. Seriously, I don't want to talk about it. Not now." He clapped his hands and all the candles went out immediately. "Enough talking, goodnight."   
He turned his back to her, leaving her in a quivering mess of thoughts. "See you tomorrow, my Lord." She whispered and closed her eyes. 

Just before she fell asleep, she heard him mumbling, "Call me Loki." 

~~~~~ 

The light awoke Katie from her sleep. She was just about to yawn but shut up the moment she realized where she was, she tried to stay still. She felt that he laid next to her, his warmth could be felt under her blanket. 'Maybe I can get out of here without that he notices', she thought and wanted exactly to do that. Katie slowly pulled the covers up and quietly sat up. She turned to see that he still seemed to be asleep. Realizing she was naked, she decided to put on the dress he had given her. 'Do not make sounds, Katie...'. Quickly, she stood up and hurried over to the bathroom. Ah. There it was. 

She put it on and stroked the soft fabric with her fingers. It was //so// beautiful. Sighing, she ran a hand through her brown curls, lucky to maybe leave this place. She was just about to leave the room but she couldn't. 

Loki stood in front of her, glaring. "L-loki... I..." His expression was dark, disappointed and dominant. A hint of mischief blinked in his eye as he raised an eyebrow. He had his full armor on. When did he put that thing on?! She did not hear hin doing that! Katie took a step back and swallowed. Shit. Shit! He reached out for her, his fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled. The girl whimpered and was forced to come closer to him, to meet his cold gaze. "Where did you want to go?" He asked calmly, pulling hard on her hair just enough to tell her not to mess up. 

"I was cold! I needed something to wear." She told him and tried to pull his hand away. His grip on her hair just got rougher as he gripped her chin roughly. "Oh really? Then why did you sneak out of my bed without my permission?" He was angry, oh, so fucking angry. "I did not want to wake you up! I'm sorry! I was scared!" Loki slowly softened his grip but he kept his other hand on her chin. 

'Please, believe me.' 

And he did. He released her but kept his eyes fixed on her. "The next time you do this, I'm going to hit the Shit out of you, sweetheart. Better beware. You don't want me to punish you on the first days, now do you?" She felt like he could see right through her mind. His stare was cold and intimidated her down to the bones. "No, my Lord, I don't want that." She whispered.  
"Then, I shall introduce you to the others. Come, my dear."

Loki lead her through the palace and she was so impressed that she couldn't even remember where they went. The golden surface was more than beautiful, never had she seen anything like that ever before. It was clear that this could not be built on earth, humans are not capable of building such things. He showed her the huge kitchen which laid almost in the dungeon, it was like a Labyrinth for her. "There you are. Remember your assignment." He pushed the door open and entered.

The moment he stood in the door frame, //everyone// suddenly knelt in front of him. Katie was stunned. Oh he clearly enjoyed being in such a position, to be the dominant one. "Rise." Just one word, and the whole kitchen came to life again. Though, the concentration was still on him. "I bring you someone new. This is Katie Clearwater."   
She stepped forward and saw the surprise on the maiden's faces. She did not know why but soon she would. Katie smiled, it was a little bit awkward, but she managed it. "Well then, see you." And with that, Loki simply left and closed the door.

"You're not from here." Was the first thing she heard. Wait, how did they see? "What are you doing here?" "Who are you?" "I bet she is working for Loki." Oh god. Katie sighed and stared at the floor, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and looked into green, smiling eyes. It was a young woman, just like her, and as beautiful as she was. "Don't worry about them, they're just stupid. Come, I'll show you everything." 

Katie stumbled after the blonde woman who had taken her hand to lead her through the kitchen. She had a perfect figure and she was so... Nice. "What's your name?" Katie asked softly and stopped in the middle of a way. The girl turned around and smiled kindly at her, "My name is Skåla. Glad to meet you, Katie. I'm here to show you everything and to protect you from the other girls. It takes them a time to get used to a newbie. Nothing personal." A small smile was formed on her lips, she seemed to be nice. But she should not forget her assignment. To displease Loki would mean a punishment for her. Oh hell no.

"But Katie, you do have to make a promise. We trust each other down here. We are like a family. You have to promise not to tell the things you hear. Especially not Loki. Do you understand?"

Oh hell. 

"I understand."

"Because if you do, your life will end in this palace." 

She was serious.

"I promise not to tell."


	4. Two sides of a cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie learns how to balance playing two roles: The spy for Loki and the friend of Skåla. She finds herself in a complete mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. I know it's been a very long time since I've posted a new chapter. Enough of the wait! Here it is, Chapter 4!

Skåla was the only one on the first day who talked to Katie. Apparently, it seemed as if she was the leader of the kitchen. The other maidens examined her with critical eyes, trying to find some signs of betrayal. Lucky for the new brunette, she was clever in hiding her fear. She preferred staying down there, in the kitchen instead of sleeping next to Loki, not knowing what he planned doing next to her. "So where do you come from, Katie? I've seen the way you are moving, this is how Asgardians move." Katie was amazed at the beauty of her new friend. Her blonde-golden hair made her look like an angel, it was very unnatural to say at least. It was hard to keep her eyes off her.

Katie could not say the truth. From what she had seen so far, no other human from her planet was working in the kitchen. She fell out of the usual, perhaps she was not even allowed to be there? "I... Actually don't know where I come from. My family abandoned me when I was a baby. I grew up in the deepest depths of an unknown planet which is being explored at the moment. A strange... Woman raised me. She died when I was ten, I think. One of the kings guard found me, kind of living like a wild one. So they brought me here." Was this a possible story? She made it up as quickly as possible, yet there were so many questions which could be asked. However, Skåla was not concerned at all. Another smile passed her lips and she nodded.   
"You've had a hard childhood then, huh? I hope we make you feel better. We all do not have the brightest past. Come on, let me show where you can find the most important things and what the rules are."

The newbie followed her, eager to remember the tiniest of details. If she screwed up, Loki would most likely punish her, almost to death. If the maidens found out who she actually was working for, they would kill her without blinking. She had her left feet on the one side of the cliff, her right one on the other side. Only a perfect balance between the two sides allowed her to stay alive. It indeed was a hard task for her but she knew on the inside that she could do it. Maybe, something incredible would happen and she would escape from there. "Alright. We always use the best food we can get, the royals are high above us. This is what you have to remember. No staring at them when you bring them food. You do not exist. You're just a simple maid, you're not worth it to be payed attention to. Deliver the food quick and without problems. Understood so far?" The blonde woman asked her, knowing that it was a lot of information to keep in mind.  
"Of course." Katie modded in approval, not catching attention was easy, far easier that not being killed.

"Another thing. Loki required you to be his personal maid. Cleaning his chambers is quite the work, he has the biggest personal room in this palace. I need to warn you, though: he loves to taunt his maidens. Some mean comments and so on. This shall not disturb you, he keeps his hands to himself. He could not need a scandal of rape."   
Jesus. Loki was feared down there? No wonder, he indeed was daunting.   
"R-rape?" She was shocked, even though she knew he would do anything to get her in his bed. But she wanted it the day before, it would have not been a rape. Loki would never lay a hand on her without being sure she wanted it.  
"You must know, he loves women. Not so long ago, we found four different women in his chambers in two weeks. There are lots of rumors wandering around. Please, Katie do not fall for him. He is an evil man, sneaky and very powerful. You do not want to mess with him for sure."   
"Thank you, Skåla. I keep that in mind."

Her first task was to create a salad for an upcoming meeting. Cutting unknown vegetables and creating a dressing was quite easy, she managed it quickly and without problems.   
"Perfect! Now you can serve it. A few guests and Loki are sitting at the table already, they are awaiting the food. Don't be nervous. I'm sure they won't even look at you." Skåla gave her a little nudge on the shoulder and giggled a little. At least one tried to befriend her. She carefully lifted the tray and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, finding her way to the throne room. The bright light of the palace was blinding again, the pomposity of the golden wall could not be denied. The dress she was wearing was perfect for such an occasion like a fine breakfast, it fit perfectly into the brightness of the place. And there, they were sitting at a long table, discussing important matters for the kingdom. Loki, the head of everything, sat at the head of the stone table, his chair the biggest and beautiful lest of them all. Katie swallowed. He scared her, yet she was attracted to him more than to any other man. Something was really wrong.

The beautiful creature which entered the throne too caught Loki's eye. He smiled, his choice was perfect. She was so stunning, that even in her mortal clothes she would look great like a goddess. Her curly hair was giving her a sexy and mature look, no other servant would be able to compete with her. The best thing she was, he knew that she already fell for him, every woman did, as if he was the God of sex. The human was just denying the fact that her body wanted him in any way possible. Oh and he wanted too, he wanted to take her body, to make her his.   
Katie felt Loki's eyes on her. 'Don't fuck up!' She told herself under her breath as she approached the table, her sweaty finger under the tray forming fingerprints on the silver. In a gap between two men, she placed the tray on the table, bowed her head and left instantly. She wanted to escape Loki's presence as soon as possible. He was making her feel uncomfortable on every level, since he had seen her naked already. She hurried back down to the kitchen and sighed, she did not stumble or said anything unnecessary.

"Very good, Katie. You may rest for a few minutes. But then, you have to clean his chambers. Sometimes only once, at times he prefers his chambers to be cleaned two times a day. Refresh the food on his chambers, as well as the water to drink. He especially likes his bookshelf clean. Don't worry, it will be fine." Skåla told her gently and winked at her before disappearing somewhere in the back again. Wiping some sweat off her forehead, she sat down on a chair and sighed. Her parents were probably looking for her already, she had been gone for two days, without a note or telling them. This was her smallest problem from everything, first she had to make sure to get out of there alive, without noticing. Wherever she was, someone might actually help her.

After a short break, she was sent to Loki's chambers. She has heard that it took at least one hour to do exactly as he requested. A job she could easily manage, at least so she hoped. His door was not locked, so she could enter without problems. He was not there and his room looked like she remembered it in the morning. Katie wanted to finish this as quickly as possible, her desire to see Loki again was at the lowest point.   
She was so sunken in her work that she did not even realize how fast time was going by. She was cleaning one of the Windows as the dark haired King came back into his chambers.   
"Look who we have here." His deep voice filled the room, making her jump in her actions. Goosebumps. Already. She did not even turn around, yet his presence was more undeniable than usual. Katie stared out of the window, not daring to move, not even daring to speak. Her voice vanished, along with her bravery.

"Cat got your tongue? I'm a little bit confused, didn't you beg me yesterday for more?" A deep laugh erupted in his chest as she did not move. Amused by her behavior, he walked up to her with long and slow strides until he was right behind her. "Do not pretend to be afraid of me." Loki chuckled and placed his hand on her waist, being attracted by her warmth and figure. This time, when he touched her, she hurried around and slapped his hand away.   
"Don't you dare to touch me like that!" She snapped at him, suddenly surprised that he was so close. Katie had to arch her neck to be able to look at him completely, he just was so tall. Tears of anger stained her eyes, her hands curled up to fists.  
"Attitude, little one. You are not forgetting to whom you belong to, are you?" Loki teased her with a smirk and pressed her against the wall with a next step. 

'Shit!' She thought. She was trapped between the wall and his body, nowhere to go or to escape. With defiance in her eyes, the light sparkled in them, together with her anger. "Oh do I forget? I'm sorry, who kidnapped me again and decided to use me for his will? I personally think that he is an asshole. Now, please, let me continue my work!" She tried to pushed him away with her hands but this God with too much muscles did not move an inch from his place. His facial expression changed from one second to another, his eyes darkened. Loki captured her wrists in his hands and pinned them against the wall, keeping her in place. Katie lowered her gaze at once, learning that acting like she did was a mistake.   
"You have no right anymore to say what you want to. This is not Midgard any longer, I am your king here. Normally, I should kill at once for speaking to me like you did. Instead, I know a punishment after you can continue with your duties. And I am sure you are going to like it as well." The god whispered against her lips, sending shivers down her spine with his deep voice. He released her arms and stepped back, then taking a seat on his bed. 

He left her shaking and on the edge of crying. Katie was scared of his punishments, of his ways to torture her, of his ways to make her obey. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared with widened eyes at him. He gently smiled, feeling her fear of himself. Good.  
"Take off your dress and lay across my lap." Loki ordered her. Suddenly, her shaking stopping for a minute. Was he planning on spanking her? How... Did he know that this was one of her deepest fantasies? Her former partners never wanted to spank her like this, they were too scared to hurt her. This man, this supernatural god, just gave her an order to lay across his lap, so that he could spank her.   
Without any complaints, she slipped out of her dress and revealed herself. Her body was a delight for the King's eyes. He reached out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Indeed, she did. He helped her to get over his lap, which was covered in his leather pants, and that she could get as comfortable as possible. 

Loki almost groaned at the sight. Her pale behind was right in front of his face, her buttocks presented for him as if it was present. She placed herself so voluntarily over his knee, it almost seemed as if she was in trance. So he had been right when he was looking for a spy, she was into the kinky stuff, she loved it to slip into the role of the submissive, even though she might deny it.   
"My, my... You have been granted an amazing body, my dear. You could have any man in this realm. However, you belong to me." Growling that last sentence, he withdrew one hand and hit her ass hard. The woman over his knee flinched and groaned in pain, a hand moving backwards to cover up her vulnerable flesh. "Uh-uh. No hiding of what is mine." He remembered her while capturing both of her wrists in one hand behind her back. "Just accept it. This is your punishment."   
Another slap. And another one. Katie obeyed, she accepted it, without struggling or talking back. The pain somehow felt good... Yes, satisfying. Every time his palm connected with her skin, a tingling feeling ran into her core. Her mind escaped for the time he was spanking her, it was in heaven. After everything that happened since she was there, this was one thing she needed desperately.

After 25 slaps, he stopped. His hot palm still rested on her behind, caressing the red flesh carefully. Loki was hard as well, his shaft hardening in his tight pants. He could just simply fuck her, she was in Subspace now, she would basically allow anything in that moment. There was no time, though. He did not need suspicions, neither did she.   
"My darling Katie, you did so well, taking your punishment like a good girl. Now, tell me again. Why did I do this? What was your punishment for?" He was massaging her ass as she began to speak, her voice shaky yet clear. "Because I disrespected you. I forgot that you are my king. And I apologize. Please forgive me." For the first time, he knew that she meant it. The truth had just left her lips. He let her slip between his legs, so that she carefully landed on her knees in front of him. Her face was painted with shame. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze, wanting to see her beautiful brown eyes after she had taken her punishment.  
"You are forgiven, sweetheart. And for taking your punishment so well, I plan on rewarding you tonight. But for now, go back to work, you don't want to mess things up on your first day, do you?"

Katie smiled gently. He was a whole new person, not cruel at all. Somehow, some of the fear she had kept before disappeared.   
"No, my Lord, I don't want that. Thank you."  
It seemed like the left part of the cliff was stabilizing. The fall would still cause her death but now she had to concentrate on securing the right part of the cliff. To gain the trust of the maids. And that was a whole different problem.


	5. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's feelings for Loki make her do things she never imagined...

Returning to the other maids costed her a lot of bravery. It was so obvious what just happened in Loki's chambers, was it not? Her cheeks were redder than usual, her eyes shining and her breath going slightly faster. Or maybe it was just an illusion. Katie only hoped that her acting skills were good enough to hide the fact that she was actually working for Loki. Cursing at herself for liking the way he treated her a few minutes ago, she was wondering if he put a spell on her for wanting a spanking. Her mind drove her crazy, all what she was able to think about was the God of Mischief. His intense eyes, his dominant attitude and his deep voice caused her to shudder every time. Something was wrong with her, definitely. Maybe she was only used to humans. His god-like way to treat her was very appealing, yet she did not want to accept her submission just yet. It was a dangerous game she was playing.

"Katie! There you are. How was it? Did he come to his chambers?" Skåla was excited to hear more about her first day, to make sure that she did not do anything wrong. The blonde woman hugged her, a huge smile playing on her lips. The kitchen was quiet, but the closer the evening came, the more the girls had to do. Preparing dinner was a whole other task than to prepare breakfast.   
"So... Skåla told us you're not from here?" An unknown voice spoke behind her. Katie turned around to see three women standing next to each other, examining her critically. They were not stunning, their robes probably old and covered in dirt. They were also a lot older than Katie, more than 15 years. They had been working in the kitchen since they were a child, working for the Royal family no matter what happened.  
"That is right. Nice to meet you." The brunette smiled warmly at them, putting down the towel she was holding to dry her hands. The woman standing left had her hand placed on her hip, narrowing her eyes. It was clear that those women did not trust her. But who would? She was a foreigner and quite the secret.   
"Have you met Loki yet?" The big, tall woman on the right asked her. Katie swallowed, should she say the truth? She was a liar already, maybe something of her story had to be true.  
"Yes, I did. He's a frightening man." She laughed nervously and tugged some of her hair behind her ear.   
"Indeed he is. We'll keep an eye on you, Katie Clearwater." 

Dinner was quickly prepared, everyone was busy, so that time flew by. The hours until she had to return back to Loki's chambers were short and he did not appear again in front of her. The fear of meeting him again was still there, nevertheless. He threatened her to keep her starving if she did not do as he told her to. What kind of monster did things like that?! This man was crazy, yes, insane. So how did he come to rule a kingdom like Asgard?   
Sunken in a daydream, she wandered upstairs and found his room shortly afterwards. It was empty. Sighing in relief that she had some time for herself, she closed the door behind herself. Katie stared at the bed, focusing the spot where he sat a few hours ago- and where she laid across his lap. Her hands shot backwards to her behind, where the pain was still prominent. Why did she allow him again to do such a thing..?  
Katie frowned as she found a new closet in the room, a huge mirror decorated the wooden doors. Curious of what was hidden inside, she opened it and gasped at the sight that hit her eye. Dresses over dresses filled the closet, one more beautiful than the other. The colors were blinding, short dresses, long dresses. The color green was the most representative color. She could barely tear her eyes from the fabrics. Was it truly all for her?

"I see you've found your new wardrobe, Miss Clearwater. Is it to your liking?" Again, his voice made her stop in her tracks. Why did he always enter his chambers so quietly when she was in there as well? She dropped her hand which had been stroking the fabric of the clothes and turned around, facing him. He was not dressed in his armor as usual, he looked more, well, casual. Gulping and folding her hands in front of her, she nodded.   
"Yes, my Lord. I like the dresses a lot. They are so beautiful, different than the dresses we wear on earth." Katie remembered that he liked it when she was talking politely with him, he wanted her submissive and inferior. Why did he even bother making her feel comfortable? She was his prisoner after all.   
"We call your planet Midgard. And I'm glad the dresses please your eye." He closed the door behind him and approached her with patience and a smug smile on his lips. He seemed to have plans for her the whole time. "So, is there anything you can tell me about the maids already? I know this was just your first day but I want to hear the first reports next week."  
Loki placed his hands on her cheeks, his thumb caressing the skin covering her cheek bones gently. The touch was unexpected which made her feel a little bit uncomfortable, causing that she took a small step back. The mortal knew what he was capable of, especially with his hands. "Sorry, my King. I'm just trying to get used to your touch." She confessed honestly, taking his hands and placing them on her cheeks once again to show him that she meant what she said. "And I can only report obvious things. The maids are like a family, nothing could tear them apart. They trust each other and would never betray this trust. And they made it clear what they think of you. Yes, my King, they want you gone."

The God sighed, letting his hands wander through her curls. She indeed was a stress reliever, though he still had to wait with fucking her senselessly. He had not gained her trust yet, she desired to be free. When she would accept her place next to him, he would trust her completely. "Thank you, Katie. I know it is hard for you." He admitted and let her go.  
"Actually, Sir, with all respect, I don't think you know. You don't know what it's like to be torn away from your daily life, to be forced to live somewhere where you don't know anyone. You have no idea what it's like to be thrown into a bucket of cold water where it is required of you to obey." Katie confronted him and turned away, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She missed home. The familiar smell of her bed, of her shower, of her books. Would she ever be able to return?   
"Maybe you're right. But I have experienced other things. I have been thrown into cold water too you know. I was raised in hopes to rule this kingdom, along with my brother Thor. Yet I had to learn that I was not even part of this family. I was never meant to sit on the throne because I am the monster parents tell you about. My so called father never dared to tell me the truth, he always wanted Thor to sit on the throne. I was betrayed." Loki whispered the last sentence, deep in his thoughts. He shook himself before he returned to reality again.

"But... You are sitting on the throne now, are you not?" She asked him with curiosity, watching him taking a seat next to her. But he was not in the mood to talk any more. "That's enough of that today. Let's talk about you, my darling. I think we have to set up a few rules here." Without a warning, his hand shot into her hair again and he pulled. Her neck was bare and well presented, so that he took the opportunity and ran his tongue along her neck. The girl whimpered in pain at first, the sudden touch of his cold tongue making her moan afterwards. And he was sure he was not the God of sex?   
"R-rules?" Katie stammered, completely helpless and at his mercy.   
"Yes, my sweet human. Rules." He started to suck on her skin, greedy taking in her taste and smell. She fell for him the second his lips touched her, her doubts leaving her mind very quickly. What could she do except falling for him? He was surely leaving marks on her soft skin with his cold lips but he did not care. He could remove them if they bothered her during work.

Loki wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her on his lap, not getting enough of her licentious curves. His greedy lips soon found hers, which she welcomed as greedily as he was. She rested her elbows on his wide shoulders, her hands messing with his hair as the kiss slowly grew more intense. His tongue made his way through her lips, requiring entrance into her mouth. She parted her teeth willingly, letting him explore her mouth.   
Nothing mattered, that he captured her was not existing. Loki was the best kisser she had ever met, without any doubts. Chuckling softly, he quickly caught her wrists in his hands and broke the kiss first. His blue eyes were glowing like ice, staring holes into hers. Her lips were swollen, begging him for more.   
"Rule number one, don't take control. I know what you just did was out of instinct and because your ex partners lacked of confidence by keeping you under control. Yes, kiss me back and respond to my actions. But never, ever, try to take control of what happens next." He warned her and gripped her chin, pressing his fore finger and thumb together. The smug grin that played on his lips made him look even more evil than he already was.  
"Rule number two, address me properly. Sir, Master, King or Lord. I don't really mind, as long as I hear your respect that comes out of your dirty mouth. Do you understand, sweetheart?" He released her face and held her behind tightly, squeezing it as if he truly owned it.

"Yes, Master, I understand." Katie was barely able to withstand the urge to grip his hair, to pull at it, to mess it around. But it would only show that she wanted to control him instead. His behavior was a huge turn on, he did not touch her with velvet gloves like all the other men she had. He simply took what he wanted.  
"The next rule is very important for me. So you better listen carefully. Don't you ever, and I mean, touch yourself without my permission. You belong to me, and so do your orgasms! I will always know if you came without me watching, so don't even try. Do you hear me?" Loki turned them around to ensure her attention, letting her drop on the mattress with him on top of her. He had her arms pinned down above her head with his hands, his face inches away from hers.  
"Yes! Yes, Sir. I promise I will never touch myself without your permission." The brunette groaned, not really knowing what she was repeating. She just wanted to feel his lips again, it did not matter where. This sex machine with two legs on top of her drove her crazy

"Good." He growled at her but did not touch her any further. Instead, he withdrew and got up from the bed, staring at the woman begging for sex on his sheets. He wanted her on the edge of her patience, only to give her what she needed when she could not hold it any longer. It took every little piece of his self control not to eat her up the way she was laying on the bed.   
"What are you doing?" Katie asked confused, her head swimming in nasty thoughts with him devouring her piece after piece.   
"You're not in the position to ask questions, slave. Get up and undress. Another rule: you are to stay naked in my chambers, at all times. No one comes in here unless I say so. Naked is how I want you." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at her intensely. His sudden change of demeanor was meant to confuse her, he was a king after all and had mood changes. She had to get used to that.

She obeyed and scrambled up from the bed to follow his orders. The dress soon pooled around her feet, showing off her sensitive body underneath. A few marks along her neck decorated her also.  
"You're so beautiful, Katie. And now I want to see that stunning body of you're on the floor in front of me. On your knees." Knowing that she disappeared in Subspace yet again, he could basically do anything to her. However, he did not want to abuse her trust she possessed in that moment. Katie dropped on her knees in front of her captor, the anticipation forcing her to stare at him. He cocked his head to the side, patting her head gently. He truly enjoyed seeing her like this.  
"You are going to take off my pants and suck me off. No hands, if you use them, I'll tie them behind you and you will sleep with them. Of course, you can't take off this pants without hands. But after, I want them gone. Go ahead. Start." 

Holy Shit. He wanted her to please him orally and expected great of her. Was she able to do it? She moved her trembling hands to the zipper of his pants and pulled it down. Shortly afterwards, his leather pants fell to the ground. To her surprise and shock, he was not wearing any undergarments. Apparently, it was not common in the palace. Well then... Her eyes widened at the sight she was granted. His penis was utterly amazing, breathtaking and well, beautiful. The size of his length was not human either, of course. He was fucking huge.   
"I know it's quite stunning but I am not a patient man!" He reminded her and grabbed a fistful of her beautiful hair to pull her forward. She opened her mouth and welcomed his dick inside. Gratitude filled her, followed by pride. She was able to please a god, she was able to touch him, not anyone else. What a chance she had.   
She closed her lips around the hard muscle, sucking as she pulled back. He tasted as she expected him to taste like: simply wonderful. Putting all the effort she had into pleasing him, she worked her way up and down his cock. Sucking noises were heard here and then, only to earn a smile from him.

Loki knew she was giving her best, yet there was still room for improvement. She just was not used to a size of a god. Though, he could not hold him back anymore. He fisted her hair even tighter and slammed himself into her throat over and over again. It caught her off guard, so a reflex mechanism brought her hands up to his thighs to push him away. A deep growl left his mouth as she reacted, he was obviously not pleased with her actions. Swiftly, with a snap of his fingers, ropes appeared and created loops for her hands. Only a second later, her hands were tied behind her back. She whimpered in protest, not liking the thought of being completely at his mercy.   
"I warned you, sweetheart. Don't you dare to protest!" He told her before shoving his cock back into her mouth to prevent back talk from her.   
Katie was helpless. There was nothing she could do, he used her the way he saw her fit, to pleasure himself. Even though the constant gagging brought tears to her eyes, there was a small part who was enjoying the brutal face fucking. Her body was reacting, much to his amusement.  
"God, darling. I can smell your arousal from here. It's a pity you're not getting any rewards tonight. By the way, I expect you to swallow it all. Do not miss a drop!" 

He soon was close to release. Holding her head down on his crotch for a few seconds, knowing he was stealing her ability to breathe for a moment, he came in her throat. She was forced to swallow it all down before sucking air in to fill her lungs. She knew it herself that they had to work on her oral skills.   
With a moan, Loki released her and watched her reaction. She was enjoying it, being manhandled. It was interesting to watch, the other servant girl wanted him but not the way Katie did. There still was defiance in her eyes, though he was sure that was going to disappear soon enough. He mumbled something and the saliva on her face was gone a second after, much to her relief. The restraints remained around her wrists.   
"I'm going to keep you tied up tonight, Miss Clearwater. That's what I told you would happen if you touched me. Nevertheless, come here." He picked her up and laid her on the mattress before covering her nude body with the blanket. This helpless woman was definitely a huge turn on, even under his sheets. He found his way next to her and placed an arm around her, making sure she would not slip off the bed.

It was her who whispered, "Goodnight, my Lord", first. A satisfied smile played on his lips as he heard those words. It would not need long to make her his, she was on her best way to fall for him any second.   
"Goodnight, my darling Katie. Sweet dreams."   
Once she drifted off, he wondered what was happening to him because of her. His plan was to fuck her to break her, to make her the spy who would deliver him useful information before getting rid of her. But when she was lying between his arms like this, it was hard for him to think about losing her.


End file.
